Fuzziness in my Mind - Fantasy Books Crossover, AU
by Loivissa Snakessea
Summary: What happens when characters from known and loved fantasy stories - such as The Inheritance Cycle, Harry Potter, Ranger's Apprentice, The Lord of the Rings and more - blend in just one fantastic school? Discover the world with Natalya Arcaena,who will guide you safely through... Wait, not THAT safely. If you want to experience a crossover epicness - this is the right story
1. Chapter 1

I looked at the school plan and sighed. Why are these always so complicated?!

\- Need help? – I heard.

Behind me was standing a tall, handsome black-haired boy, with something mesmerizing glinting in his eyes. I immediately felt like a heavy pressure was upon me.

\- I.. I-I was looking for the headmaster's office , could you show it to me please?

\- Of course! This way! - he led me up the stairs and to a door in the corridor on my left.

\- Thanks a lot! – I said, knocking.

\- Come in! – came a reply.

I anxiously entered. Inside the very adorned room, on an indigo armchair, the Headmaster was sitting. Mr. Halt was a man in probably his sixties , with a slightly trimmed beard and skeptical stare.

\- Ah, I see. You must be Miss Natalya Arcaena! Welcome to our school . As you probably know, you'll be accommodated in our dormitory. – he began.

\- Yes, Headmaster. I've got my bags with me, so maybe I could already know in which room will I live?

\- That's... – he flipped through my folder – Room 609! And your roommate will be Miss Bellatrix Lestrange. Now, to the concretes we go.

Mr. Halt explained me everything I needed, gave me my timetable and wished good luck.

\- Now, Miss Lestrange should be coming anytime to pick you up. Ah, here she goes!

Inside came a pretty girl with a storm of curly black hair and dark eyes.

\- Good morning, Headmaster. You are Natalya? Great. Follow me. – she said flatly.

\- Goodbye! Have a _good_ day, girls. – the Headmaster put emphasis on good.

Bellatrix led me down two flights of stairs, through a maze of corridors and by a lot of dorm doors. Finally we reached the right ones and entered.

The room was very pretty, in a calming shade of blue – and then I realized the dorm is basically a bubble in the water of the lake I've seen in front of the school.

\- Whoa! That's cool! – I exclaimed.

\- If you say so. – muttered my roommate, climbing some stairs I haven't noticed before. – Come on, I'll show you the bedroom.

I curiously followed the girl up those stairs, still carrying my packages.

Even though it seemed impossible, the bedroom was even more amazing. Excluding normal bedroom item, on the two sides of the room there were big four-poster beds with curtains.

\- Left one is yours! – she said, already drawing the curtains of her bed.

Still amazed, I started to unpack my clothes to a big wardrobe in the corner. They fit perfectly, and inside I found five sets of the school uniform – a green, made from a delicate material tunic, such trousers and a strange black robe.

Just after I finished unpacking and wanted to check out the softness of the bed, Bellatrix mumbled something about dinner and waved at me to follow.

The same corridor of doors, now full of emerging students later and Bellatrix dragged me to a large, well lit... terrace with a lot of stone benches and tables.

She immediately proceeded to a table in the very corner, and I, not knowing anyone else, had to follow.

By the table sat only black-haired people.

' _Whew',_ I thought, _'at least I have black hair also.'._

I sat on the edge of the stone bench.

\- Hey Bella, who's this? – I heard a boy's voice ask Bellatrix.

\- She's my new roomie. – she responded.

They started to introduce themselves.

\- Loki Laufeyson. – this was the boy I met earlier today, he showed me to the Headmaster's office.

\- Arya Dröttning. – said a green-eyed girl.

\- Severus Snape. –scowled a thin boy with a shoulder-long curtain of hair.

\- Mairon du Mordor. – this boy had a dark aura around him, but was nevertheless handsome.

\- Aredhel Ar-Feiniel. – a girl of dazzling beauty spoke.

\- Eöl Darkelf. – a boy clearly being in love with Aredhel exclaimed.

\- Tom Riddle. – muttered a boy of abnormal charm around him.

\- Lydia Demark. – an exotic-looking girl said.

\- Skadi Nordica. – she had a very cold aura around her.

\- My name's Natalya Arcaena. Am I allowed to join you at this table? – I asked.

\- Since you're black-haired...I have no objections. Come, sit, the meal's about to start. – Mairon approved.

Delicious portions of oatmeal appeared before us and we all ate in silence. Then all departed to their dorms. I had, of course, still followed Bellatrix.

While we were going, I caught a glimpse of a nearly-white-haired man descending some stairs.

\- Hey, Bella... – I reluctantly started.

\- What is it?

\- Who is the man there?

\- Where? – she asked, even though I had clearly pointed at the spot. – That's a wall, silly. – she answered without a trace of happiness.

I looked again.

I still was seeing the staircase and the man urged me to go after him.

Quietly I left Bellatrix's back and went there. I set my foot on the first footstep...


	2. Chapter 2

The tall figure grabbed my arm and pulled me so hard I stumbled and almost fell.

\- So, you came. – he stated in a cold voice.

I was too shaken to answer. Instead, I looked in the direction of the entrance, which just... disappeared.

\- Oh, someone's afraid. How adorable. – he mocked.

\- Well, I am not. I'm just confused about this passage. – I finally muttered.

\- Yea, yea, say what you want. Follow me. – his tone drastically changed – So, what do you know about this school? – he continued walking down the stairs.

Saying I was confused would be a misunderstanding. I was utterly overwhelmed by what happened in there.

\- Umm, it's a boarding school, and...

\- Seriously... – the man put his face in his hands – Anyway, what I wanted to show you – and mark, I do not show this to just any stranger – should be just around the corner... Ah, here it goes.

As soon as he finished, my eyes fell upon a big, torch-lit stone chamber. I marveled the fine arches, the simple and raw decorations, the whole appearance – and then I noticed a throne.

\- Geralt, tell me, who do I have the – the man sitting on the throne scowled slightly – _pleasure_ to meet?

The man's cold tone immediately froze me and urged to look at his king-like figure.

\- My Lord, this is the new resident of this school, miss Natalya Arcaena. – introduced me the man who led me here, apparently called Geralt.

The king – which I believed he was – rose from his throne and descended some stairs, before pausing and looking at me.

\- You... Tell me all about yourself. – he ordered.

I was slightly taken aback at his ordering tone.

\- Well... My name is Natalya Arcaena. I'm 15, I go to the fourth year. I normally live in Cambridge Bay in Canada...

My speech was abruptly ended when the man spoke again.

\- Foolish... So 'innocent'... – he paused for a while – Now, tell me about the REAL yourself.

\- B... but I don't know what you mean... – I replied.

The king came entirely into my wiev. I marveled at his tall, slender figure long blonde hair and his clothing; I envied him magnificent crown.

\- Stupid. – he came closer. – You know nothing of anything you should know to know. – he sneered.

I shivered at the sound of the man's voice, and in a blink of an eye I found him right before me.

Astonished, I tried to step back, but the king grabbed my arm and pulled me so that I was touching his chest.

\- Do not think I'll forget. – he drawled through clenched teeth.

Now totally shaken, I fell to the floor once released.

\- Take her away. – I heard him order Geralt.

The white-haired grabbed my shoulders and dragged me up the stairs. I saw that the corridor was completely empty.

Geralt smiled sadly, kind of sorry-ish.

Next thing I knew, I took a big blow in the side of my face. I fell to the floor with a dull thud.

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Geralt arranging my body to look like I've tripped and blood trickling on the floor.


End file.
